


ReMinnascencia

by Kilopondio



Category: LaFlorYLaMuerte, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, DeQueColorEranLosOjosDeIanthe?, F/F, OlympusSpoiler, SorryNotSorryMinna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilopondio/pseuds/Kilopondio
Summary: Este es un headcanon que tengo sobre Minna, a pesar de que no se deje ver durante la novela. Tiene lugar aproximadamente en la Akademeia, después de la Odisea, así que tiene spoilers de la trama hasta ahí
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	ReMinnascencia

Minna

Despecho: un sentimiento que he estudiado en mil libros y que, a pesar de haberme acompañado durante toda la vida, no he logrado que deje de doler.

* * *

Te miro, sentada enfrente de mí en la cafetería. Tú, al darte cuenta, me sonríes, con esa sonrisa que haría florecer tu invernadero en su totalidad sin necesidad de aportarle luz artificial. Y sin embargo sé que esa sonrisa no es completa hasta que, como imanes de polos opuestos, tus verdes ojos se cruzan con los de ella.

No sé si ya te lo habrás admitido a ti misma, Ianthe, pero a mí no puedes ocultarme lo que sientes por la hades.

Sé reconocer los sentimientos que tú ahora mismo sientes por ella, porque son los mismos que he estado demasiado tiempo dudando si valía la pena confesarte. Decirte que, tras tantos años viviendo a la sombra de mis hermanas, conocerte a ti fue la primera vez que me sentí afortunada por ser una Hija. Y es que notar cómo tus ojos me miraban con emoción e interés era todo lo que yo necesitaba. A tu lado nunca me he sentido pequeña.

Le doy otro sorbo a mi vaso de café, y esta vez yo también observo a Asha, aunque ella no me devuelve la mirada. No puedo culparla, aunque nada me haría más feliz como poder odiarla tanto como sé que ella me odia a mí. Antes lo hacía pero, al fin y al cabo, fue ella quién me salvó la vida.

Aunque al mismo tiempo es ella de quien se ha enamorado la única persona que le daba sentido a esta vida que has salvado.

Cuando Ianthe se termina su café caminamos juntas hacia nuestros cuartos, charlando sin más. Mi voz interior se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llega un momento en el que no puedo callarla más.

-¿Qué tal con Asha?- le pregunto de golpe. Noto cómo se sobresalta un poco, aunque no sé si es el resultado de mi cambio repentino de voz o por escuchar su nombre. -¿A cuántas de tus plantas ha asesinado ya?

Ianthe me mira y tarda en responder. Por la manera en la que mete las manos en sus bolsillos, creo que es porque es la misma pregunta que debe rondarle por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y aún no ha logrado responderla.

-Vamos Minna, sabes de sobra que no es tan mala como tú te crees- me dice sin alzar la cabeza del suelo

-No sé ni para qué te pregunto. Tú serías incapaz de sacarle un defecto a nadie- le digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco. Mi amiga es tremendamente mala siendo crítica con el resto de personas, pero sé que con la hades es aún más débil.

-¡Claro que soy capaz! Lo que pasa es que no me resulta agradable hacerlo. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Por nada en particular. Simplemente que esta noche mi compañera de cuarto tiene una cita con Armand, y por la fama que tiene nuestro afrodita no creo que vaya a volver en toda la noche, así que había pensado que podrías venirte y así despejarte un poco de la negatividad de la hades-

-Se llama Asha- me corrige. Sé que odia que nos llamemos por nuestros servicios, pero intento pronunciar ese nombre lo mínimo posible. – Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta, de verdad. No quiero molestarte, y no creo que a tu compañera le haga gracia volver y encontrarme en su cama, ¿no? Porque dudo que se vaya a pasar toda la noche con Armand…

Le sonrío y no saco más el tema. Sé que no va a cambiar de opinión, de la misma manera que sé que tampoco entendería que mi deseo hubiera sido que no fuera la cama de mi compañera la que ella usara.

Llegamos a su cuarto y nos despedimos. Me quedo un rato en el pasillo, pensando en cómo he sido tan cobarde de nunca atreverme a decirle que la quiero, cuando veo cómo Asha entra a su habitación.

Continúo hacia mi cuarto, sola, sintiéndome de nuevo en segundo lugar. Insuficiente para mis padres, insuficiente para salvar a Urien e insuficiente para ti. Por más que trate de esconderlo.

Al entrar en mi cuarto me dejo caer sobre la cama y me quedo mirando el cuaderno que tengo con estampados de girasoles. Ianthe me habló mucho sobre ellos en su momento, fascinada por cómo miraban siempre hacia la luz y la barbaridad de propiedades que tienen. También me dijo que le recordaban mucho a mí. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Fuimos invitadas a una de tantas fiestas organizadas por Zeus, aquellas a las que asistir era un gran honor, pero en las que mi única motivación era volver a verte.

Aquel día fue algo extraño, ya que, en lugar de asaltarme con tus ansias de conocer más sobre el mundo que no te dejaban descubrir por ti misma, fui yo la que quise saber más de ti y te pregunté sobre tu invernadero. Pienso que, si la fiesta aun no hubiera terminado, aún seguiríamos allí, con tus verdes ojos brillando de emoción mientras me narrabas cada pétalo, cada bráctea, cada estípula que conocías. Honestamente, creo que parte de mi corazón sí que se quedó en esa fiesta, porque ese día me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de ti.

La entrada de mi compañera de cuarto me saca de mi ensoñamiento y me descubro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ianthe, como siempre, tenía razón. Sí que me parezco a los girasoles: aunque lo intentara, sé que mi naturaleza no me permitiría dejar de mirarla.


End file.
